


In a Perfect World

by kseniamayer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Overwatch Agent Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: AU, в котором Амели Лакруа никогда не попадала в «Коготь». Вместо этого она любимая ученица капитана Амари, невеста Жерара и лучшая подруга Лены Окстон во времена самого расцвета Overwatch.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	In a Perfect World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizu7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/gifts).
  * A translation of [In a Perfect World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082655) by [Mizu7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4929687).
> 
> Редактор: Mad Prayer.

Среди гор Гибралтара неподалеку от штаб-квартиры раздался громовой раскат, но на небе не было ни облачка.

— _Merde…_ — выругался одинокий снайпер себе под нос, осматривая сквозь оптический прицел цель на расстоянии около четырех футбольных полей. Пуля глубоко застряла в круговой мишени лишь в нескольких дюймах от самого центра. Весьма впечатляюще, но можно было и лучше.

Амели раздраженно вздохнула и принялась методично перезаряжать винтовку. Это было нелегко после того, как она спустила весь магазин и ни разу не попала. Занимаясь мысленным самобичеванием, женщина и не подозревала, что за ней наблюдали, пока к ней не подошли и, прочистив горло, не обратились:

— Амели.

Лишь один голос в мире мог вызывать подобный страх и благоговение. Амели тут же бросила свои дела: вскочила на ноги, выпрямилась, демонстрируя идеальную осанку, и отсалютовала.

— Капитан.

— Вольно, — отмахнувшись, сказала Ана. — Я просто пришла проверить, все ли у тебя в порядке.

Плечи Амели, как и руки, расслабленно опустились, когда капитан Ана Амари, лучший снайпер в мире и её наставница, опустилась на землю и откинулась на большой плоский валун, занимая свое привычное место.

— Посиди со мной, отдохни.

— Я ценю вашу заботу, но я в порядке, капитан.

Ана некоторое время смотрела на свою ученицу с понимающей улыбкой, которая всегда выводила Амели из себя. Её кибернетический глаз легко завращался, когда она перевела взгляд на бескрайние цепочки гор и бесконечное небо — она прекрасно могла увидеть мишень, где бы та ни находилась. Поле обычно использовали для всевозможных тренировок, и на нем почти не осталось какой-либо растительности. Только когда оно было свободно, здесь в соответствии с приказом Аны могли тренироваться снайперы. Амели бывала тут чаще других — каждый раз, когда выдавался момент.

— Те целых пять дюймов говорят обратное, — сказала Ана, моргая, чтобы вернуть глаз в исходное положение, а затем с выжидающим выражением на лице хлопнула по земле сбоку от себя.

Амели ненавидела эту улыбку, улыбку, которая так и говорила: «Я знаю, что я права». Ведь это невозможно было отрицать. Тяжело вдохнув, Амели послушно опустилась на каменистую землю, потягивая спину, которая затекла от долгого лежания на животе, прежде чем откинуться назад.

— Все еще носишь его? — тихо спросила Ана, показывая на руки Амели, аккуратно сложенные на коленях.

Сама того не замечая, она нервно крутила на пальце маленькое кольцо с бриллиантом.

— Я пыталась его снять, но без него я ощущаю… пустоту.

— Винтовка тут тоже не поможет.

— Ана, я должна вернуться к работе.

— Только когда твои эмоции перестанут влиять на меткость.

Амели замолчала. Прошел почти месяц с тех пор, как её мужа зверски убили члены организации, которую тот стремился уничтожить. Расчлененное тело Жерара едва представлялось возможным опознать; это было послание Overwatch и всем тем, кто хотел их остановить. В ответ на это они получили молодую вдову с убийственной меткостью — преисполненную яростью и не знающую жалости. Число её жертв возросло вдвое, но она потеряла осторожность и стала возвращаться домой вся в травмах и необычайно напряженная. Амели не особо обрадовало, когда её отстранили от работы по приказу своей наставницы, но, как и обычно, Ана была права.

— Мне жаль, Амели. Он был хорошим человеком и храбро сражался.

Стягивая кольцо с пальца, Амели взяла его обеими руками, рассматривая каждую деталь, поглаживая кромку и вспоминая те времена, когда она не ощущала себя настолько одинокой.

— Как много времени вам потребовалось?.. — тихо спросила она, поднимая украшение и глядя через золотую оправу на горы вдали.

— Мне в некотором роде повезло. Мой муж умер незадолго после того, как родилась Фария. Она стала моим миром и помогала отвлечься. — Ана невольно погладила себя по пустому безымянному пальцу, когда произнесла это.

— Я слышала, что она обратилась с просьбой присоединиться к нашему общему делу. О ней лишь восторженные отзывы.

Ана усмехнулась, скрещивая руки на груди и устраиваясь поудобнее.

— …лишь восторженные отзывы.

— Кажется, вы не особо в восторге от этого.

— Да я в ужасе… — пробормотала Ана.

— Но почему? Фария исключительный солдат и прирожденный лидер. Почему вы не хотите, чтобы она присоединилась к вам на поле боя?

— По той же причине, по которой ты оплакиваешь Жерара.

Амели вернула кольцо на палец.

— Я не хочу подобной жизни для своей дочери. Мы боремся за мир, но какой ценой… Правда, она настолько упрямая и своенравная, что ничто не остановит её в достижении своей цели, — пробормотала Ана, раздраженно притаптывая.

Амели не смогла удержаться от смеха.

— Вся в мать.

— К сожалению, — фыркнула Ана. Хлопнув себя по коленям, она поднялась и отряхнула от пыли штаны. — Ты уже слишком долго здесь. Кстати, твоя болтливая подруга возвращается. Если ты не встретишь её, она век тебе этого не забудет.

Впервые за несколько недель глаза Амели загорелись.

Лена Окстон, самый молодой и искусный пилот в Великобритании, если не в мире, тоже оказалась завербована Жераром Лакруа. Во время безнадежной битвы в пригороде Лондона небольшое подразделение реактивных истребителей, прибывшее как никогда вовремя, полностью изменило ход сражения. Жерара это настолько впечатлило, что он вышел к только что приземлившимся самолетам с твердым намерением нанять тех, кто их пилотировал, и отказывался уходить. Он и не успел ничего предложить — крепкие двадцатилетние ребята, не раздумывая, согласились.

Жерар научил Лену всему, что ей нужно было знать о том, как быть агентом Overwatch, рассказал о протоколах, об усиленных тренировках и ведении боевых действий. На каком-то этапе он обнаружил, что Лена прекрасно обращается с оружием в обеих руках, что было одновременно и пугающе, и впечатляюще. Жерар любил свою неугомонную и целеустремленную ученицу, но на первых порах это не особо радовало Амели, что было ожидаемо: он без умолку говорил о девушке с тех самых пор, как они познакомилась. Но в дальнейшем Амели поняла почему.

Лена же, напротив, была в восторге от высокого снайпера, что-то быстро и бессвязно лепеча в попытках показаться настоящим профессионалом. Им не потребовалось много времени, чтобы подружиться. Никто не заставлял Амели так смеяться, как Лена. Постоянно улыбающаяся девушка привнесла приятное разнообразие в жизнь — и так казалось не только Амели. Overwatch сразу же принял жизнерадостную англичанку с распростертыми объятиями. Никогда еще команда не была настолько воодушевлена.

Лену отправили в какую-то разведывательную операцию и сказали, что на это потребуются месяцы. Но, когда девушка узнала о смерти своего наставника, она завершила свое задание ровно за тридцать дней, сожгла все топливо, но, подобно ракете, вернулась домой за рекордное время.

Амели терпеливо ожидала подругу за дверями ангара, наблюдая, как небольшой реактивный истребитель с её позывным, «Трейсер», написанным большими желтыми буквами на боку, заглушил двигатели, а затем из него выбралась невысокая девушка.

— Извините, ребята, надо бежать! — Лена рассмеялась, отдавая свой шлем случайному инженеру, и сорвалась с места. Её капитан крикнул, чтобы она вернулась, но спустя пару секунд его коммуникатор загорелся: англичанка закончила полный отчет о миссии по дороге домой и успела отправить его еще до того, как приземлилась.

— Обещаю вернуться чуть позже, сейчас моя лучшая подруга нуждается во мне! — крикнула она, а затем, развернувшись, стала драматично оглядываться по сторонам, пока не заметила француженку и не побежала к ней.

Амели твердила себе, что не станет заводить этот разговор. Она хотела вернуть все на круги своя и просто хорошо провести время со своей лучшей подругой. Но, как только она оказалась на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Лена заключила её в крепкие объятия, и Амели затрясло, а её сердце сжалось. Ей казалось, она выплакала все свои слезы. Она ошибалась.

— «Супервспышка»?

— Да! Через несколько месяцев я буду пилотировать межпространственный, черт возьми, истребитель! — Лена усмехнулась; её щеки покрылись легким румянцем от чрезмерного количества алкоголя, выпитого в память о Жераре.

Всего за двадцать минут девушка переменилась — взяла Амели за руку и прихватила вместе с собой бутылку красного вина, которое купила в Париже по пути домой. За их базой располагалось небольшое кладбище, предназначенное для храбро павших в бою героев. К сожалению, оно лишь разрасталось. С тех пор как зашло солнце, кладбище пустовало. Они положили цветы на маленький надгробный камень, произнесли свои речи, поплакали и вскоре открыли бутылку.

— Так что теперь я торчу дома. — Лена пожала плечами, облокачиваясь на дерево, которое они выбрали для распития алкоголя, и разом опустошила остатки вина в бокале. Девушка слегка поморщилась, лишь немного жалея об этом, но легкий гул в голове стоил того.

Амели фыркнула от смеха, аккуратно держа свой бокал.

— Сама виновата, что так торопилась.

Лена фыркнула, укладывая голову на плечо Амели. Она соединила их руки, легко поглаживая толстую золотую оправу кольца на безымянном пальце.

— Я хотела увидеть тебя, — пробормотала англичанка, зарываясь лицом в чужую кофту.

Все те цветы, открытки и соболезнования, которые получила Амели, и рядом не стояли с этим. Женщина поймала себя на том, что впервые за долгое время — казалось, будто прошли уже целые годы, — искренне улыбнулась, когда её пальцы переплелись с пальцами Лены.

— Спасибо.

— Я сделаю все что угодно, лишь бы помочь тебе. Ты же знаешь: я здесь ради тебя.

Амели потеряла счет тому, как много раз она слышала эту фразу, но впервые за все время ей действительно что-то пришло в голову. Она размышляла над этим, и это, вне всякого сомнения, немного подняло бы ей настроение.

— Что ж, есть кое-что, что мне всегда хотелось попробовать…

— Амели, нет.

— Ты сама предложила.

— А разве это не опасно?

— Лена, я в трауре.

— Клянусь Богом, если ты прострелишь мне задницу…

Амели закатила глаза, хватая упрямую девчонку за край куртки и усаживая себе на бедра.

— Становись на колени, приподними попу и слушай внимательно.

Капитан Амари однажды обмолвилась, как ей прострелили руку и как она, не в силах самостоятельно держать винтовку, вместо того чтобы сдаться или же бежать с поля боя, притянула к себе ближайшего солдата и воспользовалась им как треножником. В результате тот оглох на одно ухо и был психологически травмирован, но они добились успеха и остались живы.

Это была обычная практика. Случись экстренная ситуация, Амели, возможно, потребовалась бы помощь боевого товарища, чтобы он сделал то же самое для неё. Так что француженка села на землю, широко расставив ноги, чтобы Лена опустилась на колени между них. Поскольку никому не хотелось, чтобы будущий пилот «Супервспышки» оглох, самым логичным было поставить винтовку ей на попу.

— Как же это глупо, глупо, глупо! — пробормотала Лена, обвивая руками талию Амели и утыкаясь лицом ей в бок, чтобы скрыть свое смущение. Она могла лишь надеяться и молиться, что никому не доведется проходить мимо и увидеть её в таком положении. Впрочем, какая разница: Амели уже успела сделать несколько селфи и обычных фотографий на свой телефон.

— Все, произошедшее здесь, останется между нами! — прокричала Лена. — И поторопись!

— Просто расслабься… — почти нараспев произнесла Амели, неспешно настраивая прицел и наслаждаясь… видом.

— Тебе-то легко говорить!

Амели не могла убрать улыбку со своего лица. Она рассмеялась, хлопая девушку по голове, прежде чем наклониться и взять винтовку.

— Готова?

Лена быстро заткнула уши и прокричала:

— Нет!

Никогда еще Амели не делала настолько красивого выстрела. Раздался оглушительный громообразный звук, за которым последовал испуганный вскрик не ожидавшей того Лены — отдача оказалась куда сильнее, чем изначально ожидала француженка. Лена тут же выползла из-под Амели и завалилась на землю, держась за свою попу и позволяя потоку ругательств вырваться наружу, в то время как снайпер не мог прекратить смеяться.

— Черт возьми, так вот, каково это! Чтоб мне провалиться, я буду отходить от этого еще несколько дней!

Но Амели ничего не ответила. Винтовка вывалилась из её рук, а она сама упала на спину и разразилась громким смехом, держась за бока, пока слезы не потекли по её щекам.

— Это было… по-настоящему страшно, — на выдохе сказала Лена, ненадолго перестав крутиться. Сегодняшний день был похож на своего рода американские горки. Но это придавало сил — видеть искренне смеющуюся и улыбающуюся Амели, пусть даже в ущерб себе. — Что ж, я рада, что ты от души повеселилась! Эта хренотень такая громкая!

Амели потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы худо-бедно успокоиться. Лежа на спине, она вытерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони и вскоре перестала смеяться, но не улыбаться.

— Да, давно я так не веселилась.

Лена надула губы, хотя и не могла отрицать, что Амели снова широко улыбалась, а её глаза сияли, пусть она и делала вид, будто бы все так же опечалена. Глядя на безоблачное небо, они лежали в комфортной тишине.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Эти два месяца пролетели за тренировками в спортзале и уединенными совместными перекусами. Если Амели не была на задании, то они не расставались и были не разлей вода. Лена же, в свою очередь, поставила себе жизненную цель: вывести их из траура и продолжить жить.

Один день они посвятили уборке квартиры Амели. Она старалась не появляться там так долго, как могла, но это нужно было сделать. Они переступили порог дома, который, казалось, застыл во времени. Написанные от руки стикеры-напоминалки Жерара все так же висели на холодильнике то ли для него самого, то ли для Амели, вокруг лежала их любимая еда и закуски, а в плетеной корзине — самая несвежая и грязная одежда. С тех пор как нашли тело её мужа, Амели отказывалась ступать в пустующую квартиру. Но настало время двигаться дальше, наверстывать упущенное и приходить к смирению. Находиться в спальне было невыносимее всего: Амели не смогла войти туда, не разрыдавшись. Но Лена была рядом с ней и помогла собрать все вещи Жерара.

— Он постоянно говорил о тебе.

К концу дня они были окружены коробками, до краев заполненными одеждой и личными вещами. Папку с деталями организации свадьбы положили на самый верх, прежде чем окончательно закрыть.

— _Mon dieu_ , каким же он был болтливым. Удивительно, как вам удавалось при этом работать.

Они выпили еще больше вина и объелись ужасно дешевой лапши, лежа на полу в спальне.

— _«Ты видела сегодня прическу Амели? Какая же она красивая, мне так повезло»._

Щеки Амели покрылись румянцем — и вовсе не из-за вина.

— Ты серьезно? — она рассмеялась. По большей части — из-за ужасного французского акцента Лены.

Англичанка хихикнула, игриво ударяясь своим плечом о плечо Амели.

— Я даже не знала, кому из вас завидовать больше… Как ты себя чувствуешь?.. — осторожно спросила Лена, глядя, как Амели медленно снимает с пальца кольцо.

Женщина сделала глубокий вдох, вставая и кладя дорогое сердцу украшение поверх ближайшей коробки.

— Лучше.

— Ты так очаровательно выглядишь в своем костюме.

— Клянусь, если ты сейчас начнешь шутить… — проворчала Лена в слабой попытке спрятать волнение в голосе и подрагивающие колени.

— Нервничаешь?

— Кто? Я? Да было бы с чего.

Амели приподняла бровь, глядя на натянуто улыбающуюся девушку до тех пор, пока та не раскололась и на выдохе не проскулила:

— _Я в ужасе._

Как Амели хотелось, чтобы Жерар оказался здесь и произнес одну из своих вдохновляющих речей, что он так любил. Амели они утомляли, а вот Лене нравились: каждое слово Жерара неизменно воодушевляло и поднимало ей настроение. Амели не была им. Единственное, что она могла сделать, — это легко улыбнуться.

— Будь осторожна, _cherie_. — Амели улыбнулась и наклонилась, быстро целуя девушку в обе щеки. Француженка нагнетала атмосферу лишь для того, чтобы подшутить над ней.

— Конечно. Кстати, в кафе будет вечер мексиканской кухни, и я ни за что не пропущу такое, — Лена подмигнула и была такова.

Несколько часов спустя Амели снова погрузилась в траур.

Дюжина ученых, техников и друзей в ужасе смотрели, как двигатели загорелись, вспыхнули электрические разряды и охватили кабину пилота. За несколько секунд до того, как самолет разбился, она исчезла. Целая кабина и сама Лена исчезли, а разбитый на кусочки истребитель остался валяться на земле.

Амели казалось, будто время замерло. Вокруг неё носились люди, кричали в коммуникаторы, высылали медицинские и технические отряды к месту крушения, а она не могла и пошевелиться. Взгляд Амели был прикован к огромным изображениям покореженного металла в огне.

Телепортирующая матрица исчезла, потерялась в пространстве и забрала Лену вместе с собой. Она была объявлена мертвой на месте происшествия.

В какой-то момент Амели ушла, возвращаясь на свое привычное место в горах, чтобы снова рыдать в одиночестве.

Все те, кто оказался рядом с Амели в тот день, перешептывались между собой. Молчаливая, с потухшим взглядом, она держалась за винтовку так, словно та была её последним другом. Агенты-сослуживцы Амели испытывали жалость к её врагам. Как только она ступала на поле боя и находила идеальную позицию на крыше самого высокого здания, она оживала и становилась смертоносной.

Она стреляла, не зная жалости, намеренно игнорируя жизненно важные точки, чтобы услышать чужие крики. Врагов всегда либо охватывал страх, либо они пытались в жалкой попытке спасти своего товарища. Как глупо.

Число жертв Амели возросло втрое.

— Впечатляюще, — подметил командир Моррисон, просматривая отчет. Ана ничего не ответила, молча глядя на свою ученицу, которая бродила по коридорам подобно заблудшей душе. Это было не описать словами. Большая часть агентов вовсю избегала Амели, она ни с кем не разговаривала по собственному желанию и уходила тренироваться в горы всякий раз, когда появлялось свободное время. Она делала все что угодно, лишь бы выкинуть из головы воспоминания об охваченном огнем металле и избавиться от чувства беспомощности, которое она ощутила, глядя на падающий самолет.

А значит, о спокойном сне не могло быть и речи. Не когда в груди постоянно болело, а мыслями, лежа в одиночестве и тишине, Амели витала в местах куда более темных, чем её комната. Но периоды затишья в их штаб-квартире случались редко. Агенты всегда были на связи: постоянно вылетали на задания и возвращались в любой час дня и ночи. Несмотря на это, ей было непросто отыскать хотя бы уголок, который не вызывал бы ощущения… пустоты. Возвращение в квартиру во Франции лишь усугубило ситуацию. С тех пор как они с Леной провели генеральную уборку, она казалась больше и пустее. Когда Амели жила в квартире и не могла уснуть, её развлекала жизнерадостная англичанка. Экран телефона загорался от каждого сообщения Лены, присланного поздно ночью, и полусонная Амели отправляла ей невнятные ответы, прося остановиться и дать отдохнуть. И сейчас она скучала по этому как никогда.

Спустя месяц после трагедии Амели вернулась на базу с винтовкой за спиной и свежими перевязанными ранами, впервые за несколько недель ощущая себя достаточно уставшей, чтобы заснуть.

Медленно передвигая ноги, она широко зевнула, на ходу потирая глаза и тяжело моргая.

Длинный коридор пустовал — по крайней мере, Амели так казалось. Она еще сильнее потерла глаза, подозревая, что зрение играет с ней злую шутку, когда по полу прошлась призрачная фигура. Она снова моргнула и потерла глаза, но та не исчезла. Напротив — стала обретать очертания.

Амели остановилась как вкопанная. Медленно стягивая винтовку со спины, она взяла её в руки и прицелилась, прежде чем, шипя, крикнуть «Покажись!» и неспешно приблизиться к скоплению теней.

Но она опустила оружие, как только поняла, что призрачная фигура была свернувшимся калачиком человеком, которого бесконтрольно трясло.

— Чт…

Призрачная фигура, казалось, смотрела сквозь Амели, хотя глазницы той были пусты. Она поползла вперед, а затем отшатнулась назад, из-за чего француженка отпрянула. Подобно перегорающей лампочке фигура становилась то бледнее, то ярче. Она оглядывалась по сторонам и тянулась к стенам, хотя её руки проходили прямо сквозь них. Призрачная фигура молчала, но одного языка тела было достаточно, чтобы сказать, насколько напугана она была.

А затем она за считанные секунды исчезла, оставляя Амели, задающуюся вопросом, была ли это галлюцинация или последствия отсутствия сна, одну в коридоре. Однако ей казалось, будто она знала этого человека. Убеждая себя в том, что это все скопившаяся усталость, единственное, что могла сделать Амели, — лечь спать.

Но это произошло снова.

На следующий день в её комнате, а затем — в горах. Каждый день в течение недели Амели видела призрачную фигуру, силуэт которой медленно становился все отчетливее и отчетливее, а очертания — более человеческими. Она бродила по коридорам и комнатам и выглядела напуганной и сбитой с толку.

_И такой потерянной._

Поначалу Амели считала, будто сошла с ума, когда видела испуганную призрачную фигуру, которая, казалось, ходила за ней по пятам, что-то отчаянно ища.

— Отличная работа, Лакруа. — Командир Моррисон улыбнулся, удовлетворенный просмотренным отчетом, который Амели только что сдала. Прекрасно выполненное задание.

Как и обычно, Амели ничего не ответила. Только стояла с прямой спиной, как и подобает, и принимала похвалу, желая лишь развернуться на пятках и уйти.

— Амели, подожди, я хочу кое-что у тебя спросить.

— Да, командир.

Джек выдержал паузу, задумчиво стуча по щеке, прежде чем облечь в слова то, над чем он так тщательно размышлял:

— Не видела ли ты в последнее время что-нибудь, скажем… необычное?

Сердце Амели упало в пятки. Скучающее выражение лица Джека сменилось на удивленное. Это убедило его в том, что стоит продолжить расспрос.

— Охарактеризуйте, насколько необычное.

— Мы получили отчеты других агентов, которые видели странные вещи на территории штаб-квартиры. Нечто вроде…

— …призрака? — закончила Амели мысль Джека. Он собирался ответить, но понял, что женщина больше не смотрела на него.

— Подобно… этому?..

Центр связи погрузился в зловещую тишину. Командир Моррисон резко обернулся и чуть было не упал.

Было бессмысленно закрывать глаза на видеозаписи и многочисленные показания свидетелей, которые говорили об одном и то же: о призрачной фигуре, чей силуэт с каждым днем становился все отчетливее и отчетливее, пока они не узнали знакомое лицо, лицо той, кого все считали погибшей.

Амели не могла дышать.

Это была она, Лена Окстон в своем пилотном костюме, испачканном в крови и изодранном. Она стискивала зубы и лежала, свернувшись калачиком, на полу, словно пытаясь сохранить свою форму. Словно пытаясь не исчезнуть, несмотря на то, что она мигала подобно испорченной лампочке.

Глаза Лены были широко распахнуты. Она пыталась ухватиться хоть за что-то, лишь бы не исчезнуть, но её пальцы проходили сквозь предметы. Она открывала рот, чтобы закричать и позвать кого-нибудь, но не могла произнести и звука. Кровь все так же стекала по лбу, словно самолет только что рухнул. Её лицо было искажено от боли и страха; она рыдала и молила о помощи. Амели чуть было не сбила Джека с ног, когда сорвалась с места, чтобы сделать… хоть что-то, лишь бы Лена не исчезла вновь. Казалось, девушка узнала её. На мгновение в её глазах появился блеск, и она поползла к Амели навстречу, а затем в тот же миг исчезла, на этот раз — окончательно. Судя по испуганным взглядам агентов, находящихся в комнате, не было и малейшей надежды на её спасение.

Амели не могла пошевелиться. Она замерла как вкопанная, глядя на место, откуда исчезла её лучшая подруга.

Командир Моррисон положил палец на коммуникатор, после того как спросил, все ли это видели.

Лишь немногие медленно кивнули, сбитые с толку и потерявшие дар речи, но этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы связаться со всеми, кто принимал участие в проекте «Супервспышка», и поставить перед ними новую задачу: вернуть Лену.

Сказать это оказалось намного проще, чем сделать. В главной лаборатории соорудили небольшую стеклянную камеру, чтобы воссоздать телепортирующую матрицу. Она каким-то образом притянула к себе Лену, удерживая её по крайней мере в одном месте. То, чтобы она оставалась в реальности, было уже совсем другой историей.

Амели наотрез отказывалась покидать лабораторию. Притащив стул, она расположилась в углу и наблюдала оттуда за работой. Большая часть людей находила присутствие Амели нервирующим, а вот Лена становилась куда более восприимчивой, когда та была рядом. Ученые и другие так называемые блестящие умы приходили и уходили, поставленные в полнейший тупик из-за состояния девушки, которое они прозвали хронологической диссоциацией.

Несколько позже Лена перебралась на подоконник одного из огромных окон своей камеры. Телепортирующей матрице удавалось удерживать её в одном месте, но она продолжала то исчезать, то появляться. И все еще не имела возможности прикасаться к чему-либо и говорить. Амели немедленно притащила ручки и карандаши, чтобы общаться — правда, в первый раз она едва ли смогла что-то написать. Она пыталась сохранять самообладание до тех пор, пока группа ученых не ушла на закрытое собрание, чтобы разобраться в столь парадоксальной ситуации. Тогда-то Амели положила ладони на стекло и дала волю эмоциям: безудержно зарыдала, глупо улыбаясь.

— Я думала, что ты погибла, — воскликнула она. — Я думала, что потеряла еще и тебя.

И хотя Лена не слышала Амели, она тоже разрыдалась, отчаянно пытаясь ухватиться за стену, сквозь которую её руки все так же проходили. Лишь надеясь, что её поймут, она медленно проговорила:

_«Прости меня»._

Позднее Амели принялась писать большими буквами простые вопросы. Иногда она рисовала смайлики или же схематичных человечков, лишь бы заставить Лену улыбнуться.

«Ты в порядке?»

Лена кивнула, показывая на свой израненный лоб, и произнесла:

_«Ничего не чувствую»._

Но Амели отрицательно покачала головой и написала снова, выделяя нужное слово.

«Нет, **ты** в порядке?»

Лена выдержала паузу, оглядываясь на группу ученых, которые бросали на неё нервные взгляды, полные сомнения. Хотя она и не могла прикасаться к предметам, она невольно переплетала пальцы. Втянув голову в плечи, она отвернулась от тех, кто смотрел на неё, словно она была раненой зверюшкой. От тех, кто не мог решить, достойна ли она спасения или нет.

_«Мне страшно»._

Амели вздохнула, медленно кладя листы бумаги себе на колени.

— Прости меня, — невольно произнесла она. Было так странно и неуютно видеть Лену такой — заточенной в стеклянную камеру, слишком малую в своих размерах. У Амели все скручивалось в животе от осознания того, что она не может ничего сделать, кроме как сидеть и ждать, пока кто-нибудь не решит судьбу её лучшей подруги.

«Я никуда не уйду. Нам еще предстоит вечер мексиканской кухни».

Впервые за все время Лена рассмеялась. Амели буквально могла слышать её искренний смех у себя в голове.

_«Спасибо тебе»._

В свободное время между заданиями и тренировками Амели отказывалась покидать лабораторию. Она занимала свое место в углу и прислонялась к стене, глядя на Лену по ту сторону за стеклом. Вскоре бумаги оказалось недостаточно. Амели отыскала белую доску с различными цветными фломастерами, и они стали общаться с помощью ужасных рисунков.

Они погрузились в общение с помощью карикатур и пантомимы. Амели делала это намеренно, чтобы отвлечь Лену от её проблемы и суетящихся вокруг ученых, которые безуспешно искали лекарство или хотя бы ответ. Каждый день становилось на одного человека меньше: очередной специалист сдавался и оставлял Лену страдать в пространственно-временной пустоте. Ане пришлось сдерживать Амели, когда та попыталась ударить одного из ученых, будучи вне поля зрения Лены.

— Держи себя в руках, Амели…

— Я не могу её потерять, — прошипела она, вырывая руку из хватки капитана и прожигая взглядом спину мужчины, который уходил прочь, едва избежав смертельного исхода.

— Я не могу просто стоять и смотреть, как она исчезает, не в силах ничем помочь. — Амели в отчаянии мерила шагами помещение и не знала, куда деть свои руки. Она продолжала размахивать ими, бормоча ругательства на французском себе под нос. — Эти идиоты просто позволят ей сгинуть в небытие, и я…

Ана аккуратно накрыла щеку Амели своей ладонью и ласково посмотрела, оборвав на полуслове.

— Терпение, — проворковала Ана, по привычке делая дыхательную гимнастику, которая творила чудеса: вся злость тут же улетучилась. Амели вздохнула, грустно глядя на свою наставницу.

— Я не могу потерять еще и её.

Несколько недель спустя Амели заснула в углу, как часто бывало во время её посещений. Она прислонила голову к стеклянной камере, а Лена наблюдала за ней. Они достигли определенных успехов: Лена по крайней мере могла дотрагиваться до предметов в пределах комнаты, что делало ожидание менее невыносимым. Она повторила позу Амели: сидя в углу, прислонила голову к стеклу и, широко улыбаясь, смотрела, как грудь женщины легко поднималась и опадала. Лена едва ли заметила, как кто-то вошел. Она чуть было сама не заснула, когда Уинстон подошел к стеклянной камере.

Он поправил очки, прежде чем махнуть рукой, легко улыбаясь призрачной девушке, и аккуратно ткнуть спящую француженку.

Пусть Амели и была отрезана от мира, смех Лены прозвучал в нескольких измерениях. Она резко упала со стула и вскрикнула от удивления, явно не ожидавшая подобного приветствия от огромного ученого, который тут же принялся оправдываться.

Когда ей удалось успокоиться, она также извинилась за свою реакцию.

— Все в порядке, я все прекрасно понимаю, но давай перейдем к более важным вещам?

— Как думаешь, я могу помочь Лене?

Ученый усмехнулся, обнажив зубы:

— Я _знаю_ , что я могу.

Уинстону удалось сделать за несколько дней то, что дюжина женщин и мужчин не могли сделать за несколько недель.

Отказавшись ото сна, он работал в режиме нон-стоп над каким-то странным цилиндром, который излучал голубую пульсирующую энергию. Когда Амели впервые увидела это устройство, оно загоралось и затухало с такой же частотой, с какой появлялась и исчезала сама Лена.

И настал тот день, когда Уинстон стоял перед дверями стеклянной камеры с завершенным устройством, которое тот провозгласил «временным якорем». Оно излучало голубое свечение спереди и сзади, готовое к… Что бы оно ни делало. Амели особо не углублялась в детали, которыми беспорядочно сыпал Уинстон. Она уловила лишь то, что это временная мера, которая должна помочь, и что в будущем понадобится операция. Лена отнеслась ко всему без особого энтузиазма, когда ей изложили план. Но, если она хотела жить, у неё не было иного выбора.

Одно нажатие кнопки — и комната в то же мгновение озарилась ослепительным светом, возвращая Лену в реальность. Это дало им достаточно времени, чтобы вбежать внутрь и прикрепить устройство к груди девушки, что оказалось куда проще сказать, чем сделать. Она тут же упала на пол, крича и содрогаясь в конвульсиях, неожиданно ощутив все и разом, перевозбужденная и потрясенная после нескольких месяцев, в буквальном смысле проведенных в темноте.

— Лена, все в порядке, я здесь, — бормотала Амели, держа всхлипывающую подругу и вцепляясь пальцами в её рубашку, боясь, что та снова исчезнет.

Воспоминания о крушении самолета были настолько свежи, что Амели чувствовала исходящий от одежды жар, словно девушку только что вытащили из огня — израненную, с окровавленным лицом и руками, в изрезанном осколками костюме.

Немного грубой силы — и им худо-бедно удалось зафиксировать устройство на груди, чтобы Лена больше не выпадала из реальности, только вот она сама была в плачевном состоянии. Уинстон взял девушку в свои сильные руки, и они ворвались в медицинское крыло, доводя доктора Циглер до сердечного приступа еще до начала операции.

Потребовалось около сорока восьми часов, но все прошло успешно.

Лена Окстон выкарабкалась. И она, живая, была снова с ними.

— Амели, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Ты уже слишком долго здесь, — прошептал Уинстон, обнаружив женщину на том же месте, где он оставил её несколько часов назад. Она сидела рядом с лежащей без сознания Леной и держала её за обмякшую руку, ожидая, что та сожмет её ладонь в ответ.

Амели покачала головой, вымученно улыбаясь. Она была верна своему слову и отказывалась оставлять лучшую подругу хоть на минуту.

— Не найдется слов, чтобы выразить мою благодарность. — Амели и не рассчитывала, что её голос прозвучит настолько слабо. Она нежно погладила большим пальцем теплую руку, которую сжимала.

— Я рад, что смог помочь. Хватит с тебя потерь.

Амели начала медленно просыпаться, когда её лица коснулись, ненавязчиво вытягивая из беспокойного сна, в который та погрузилась от усталости. Поначалу ей не хотелось пробуждаться. Бормоча бессвязные проклятия себе под нос, француженка зарылась лицом в сложенные перед собой руки, отгораживаясь от того, кто её тревожил.

Спустя некоторое время Амели снова ощутила неуверенное прикосновение. На этот раз сквозь длинные темные пряди, разбросанные по кровати, осторожно пропустили пальцы. От этих прикосновений волосы на затылке Амели встали дыбом, а по спине прошлась легкая дрожь. А затем её вытянули из дремы.

— А… Амели?.. — Позвал тихий голос, в мгновение ока возвращая женщину в реальность. Она подняла голову и впервые за долгое время увидела в карих глазах Лены жизнь. Её подруга была слабая и обессилевшая, но живая. И здесь, рядом с ней.

Лена сидела, прислонившись спиной к горе из подушек, которые вытребовала для неё Амели. Легкая улыбка озаряла её измученное лицо. Девушка тяжело дышала, еще не привыкшая к вживленному в грудь устройству, которое располагалось прямо над сердцем.

В течение года Амели потеряла двух людей, которые были для неё всем, и каким-то чудесным образом вселенная вернула одного из них. Не в силах подобрать слова после нескольких недель общения через стекло, разделявшее их, француженка медленно протянула руку, взяла чужую ладонь в свою и тихо пробормотала:

— Привет.

Лена открыла было рот, собираясь что-то сказать, наконец имея такую возможность, но вместо того лишь тихо зашипела сквозь зубы, глядя на едва заметное свечение сквозь плотные бинты, обернутые вокруг её груди.

— Чертовски… больно…

Лена была живая и рядом с ней. Все, что могла Амели, — это улыбаться.

Неделю спустя Трейсер снова была в строю, и каждый в Overwatch знал об этом. Ярко светящееся устройство в груди удерживало девушку в реальности; «хроноускоритель» — так назвал его Уинстон. Лена больше не могла пилотировать истребитель, но это не означало, что она не могла летать.

К тому моменту как Амели вернулась с задания, на которое её буквально вытащили, Лена научилась управлять ходом личного времени. По большей части.

Француженка вошла в тренировочный зал, отведенный специально для восстанавливающихся после травм агентов. Там были огромные стены из пеноблоков высотой в половину среднестатистического городского здания и всевозможные препятствия для проверки рефлексов и скорости. Амели обнаружила Лену гордо стоящей на самом верху с довольной улыбкой на лице.

Амели не могла поверить собственным глазам. Лишь несколько дней назад она поддерживала свою подругу: та едва могла стоять, не говоря уж о том, чтобы ходить.

Толпа людей с восхищением наблюдала, как девушка, известная как призрак Гибралтара, хихикая, бегала, прыгала, карабкалась по стенам и скакала туда-сюда, исчезая в полосках голубого света. Несмотря на это, она сразу заметила снайпера, осмотрительного приближающегося к ней.

— Амели! — крикнула англичанка; её глаза светились от радости. В тот же момент она спрыгнула с высоты около двух этажей и исчезла в полосках голубого света. Амели лишь успела моргнуть, как девушка не просто оказалась перед ней, а чуть было не сбила с ног: вскрикнув от неожиданности, она врезалась в женщину. К счастью, Амели удержала равновесие и не дала подруге упасть, которая, пораженная своей собственной скоростью, вцепилась в неё.

— И-извини! Все никак не привыкну к тормозной системе этой штуки! — Лена рассмеялась, чуть ли не задыхаясь — усталость после долгого дня, полного упражнений и тренировок, наконец одолела её. — К слову, отличная реакция! Ты ведь видела это или все проморгала? Думаю, я знаю, как это назвать! Скачок! Сначала ты видишь меня, а затем я… исчезаю подобно вспышке и… Ладно, звучит глупо, когда пытаешься объяснить это вслух, но…

И она взяла Амели за руку, и ненавязчиво повела за собой, делясь своими мыслями и без умолку рассказывая о том, как увлекательно прошел её день и как много удивительных вещей она теперь могла делать. Расступившаяся толпа тупо смотрела вслед неугомонной девушке и высокому снайперу, идущему за ней. У Лены были грандиозные планы, и она хотела, чтобы Амели принимала в них непосредственное участие — и никак иначе.

Во время первого задания Лены все стремительно пошло под откос: не только омники начали бесчинствовать в жилых кварталах, из которых едва успели эвакуировать людей, но еще и агенты «Когтя», каким-то образом оказавшиеся посреди этого хаоса, ощутили острую необходимость оказать сопротивление храбрым героям.

Как бы то ни было, меньше всего ожидали увидеть двух мстительных женщин-профессионалок, которые расправлялись с врагами настолько быстро, что не было и малейшего шанса одолеть их.

_«Эй, Амели, ты видела это?»_

_«Oui. Давай-ка окажем им теплый прием»._

Амели поймала себя на том, что невольно улыбается, глядя на копну каштановых волос за огромным мусорным баком. Трейсер обернулась, в точности зная, где была её напарница, и подмигнула.

_«Скажи, когда будешь готова»._

_«Я прикрою тебя»._

_«Наслаждайся видом»._

_«Замолчи и выбирайся оттуда»._

Трейсер хихикнула, исчезла в полосках голубого света и стала наворачивать круги вокруг агентов «Когтя» под громообразный аккомпанемент винтовки. К огромному раздражению девушки, некоторые из них падали еще до того, как она добиралась до них.

_«Эй, прекрати, этот был моим!»_

_«О чем это ты? Трейсер недостаточно быстрая?»_

_«Ладно, забудь»._

Агенты «Когтя» и омники отступали, но не то чтобы у них действительно был шанс покинуть поле боя. По крайней мере, в целости и сохранности. Не пока Лена и Амели пачками вырезали врагов. Жажда возмездия и азарт питали их; они были серьезными противницами.

— Амели, мы невероятны! Если я оглохну, я об этом не пожалею, потому что буду знать: ты меня прикроешь! — воскликнула Лена, прыгая на руки Амели. Девушку ничуть не волновало, что её лицо покрыто синяками и порезами: она широко улыбнулась, а Амели утвердительно качнула головой. Обнимая повисшую на ней напарницу, француженка направилась к штаб-квартире, не обращая внимания на любопытные взгляды и смешки со стороны тех, кто видел их.

Какой же отличной они были командой.

— Эй, Амели?

— Да?

— Кто мы друг другу?

После нескольких успешных заданий они попросили пару дней отдыха, и неудивительно, что их запрос удовлетворили. Лена включилась в работу сразу же, как только смогла твердо стоять на ногах после операции. Она вмиг стала новым лицом Overwatch. Пропагандирующие плакаты с фигурой Лены на фоне величайших защитников мира то и дело мелькали в новостях. А после вручения медали Организацией Объединенных Наций девушка не переставая начищала её.

Амели не нравилось всеобщее внимание: она предпочитала наблюдать издалека. Она с гордостью смотрела, как едва живая девушка прошла сквозь огонь и воду. Но даже Лена была лишь человеком. Она вернулась на базу после долгого интервью с местным каналом Великобритании, представляя свою страну, Overwatch и все такое прочее, и завалилась в постель рядом с Амели, бормоча в подушку мольбы об отпуске.

Правда, первые несколько дней они провели в квартире Амели, закупившись вредной едой.

В первый вечер девушки оказались на грани того, чтобы слиться с подушками и одеялами, окруженные закусками и напитками. Они заняли разные половины дивана, без разбору смотря телевизор. Если же они натыкались на передачи про войну или Overwatch, они тут же переключали канал.

Краем глаза Амели заметила, что Лена писала своим друзьям в режиме нон-стоп — намного активнее обычного. Она не обратила на это особого внимания, лишь оперлась на подлокотник дивана, откинувшись на маленькую гору подушек. Сначала Лена сидела поодаль от неё, но, по мере того как заходило солнце, медленно придвигалась ближе. А затем расположилась рядом и закинула длинные ноги Амели себе на бедра, непроизвольно водя пальцами по хлопковым спортивным штанам.

Амели не стала останавливать её и вообще заострять на этом внимание.

Затем Лена наигранно широко зевнула — француженка, слишком увлеченная просмотром, не придала этому особого значения, — залезла с ногами на диван и растянулась, аккуратно ложась прямо на неё и устраивая голову чуть выше груди. Амели напряглась и замерла. Они довольно часто выражали привязанность друг к другу, порой едва не переходя границы, но никогда не поднимали эту тему. Это просто происходило и считалось приемлемым. Однако сегодня Лена не могла думать ни о чем другом, неловко прижимаясь к Амели и сложив руки на груди.

Но француженка по-прежнему молчала, уставившись в экран телевизора. Она протянула руку к изголовью и аккуратно накинула на них одеяло, прежде чем коснуться волос и нежно пропустить непослушные каштановые пряди сквозь пальцы. Лена тотчас растаяла. Обвивая Амели руками, она уткнулась носом в её щеку, сплетаясь ногами; её сердце размеренно билось в груди. Лена не смогла удержаться от вопроса:

— Кто мы друг другу?..

Этот вопрос был задан как бы между делом, и Амели потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать всю его важность. Пальцы женщины замерли на полпути, и она задумалась: в самом деле, кем они были друг другу? Уютно проведенные выходные размыли грань между лучшими подругами и даже кем-то больше.

— Знаешь… я и сама не до конца уверена … — тихо пробормотала Амели. Оторвав глаза от экрана, она посмотрела на Лену, которая выглядела так же потерянно, как и она сама. От неё не ускользнула и нервная дрожь в чужих пальцах.

— Ты все еще влюблена в меня?

Лена тут же переменилась в лице. Она села, ударившись своими коленками о коленки Амели.

— Так ты знала?! — Её голос сорвался.

Амели стоило большого труда не рассмеяться.

— Ты никогда и не отличалась особой сдержанностью.

Лицо Лены побледнело. Пораженная и устыженная, она медленно закрылась руками и тихо проскулила:

— Черт возьми, я… Я… Послушай, Амели… — она вздохнула, положив снова начавшие дрожать руки на колени. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты думала… Чтобы ты думала, будто я заигрывала с тобой после… случившегося с ним, потому что пыталась… Понимаешь…

— Лена…

— Я тоже любила его. — Голос Лены смягчился; смотреть на сцепленные в замок пальцы ей было намного проще. — И я никогда не сделала бы ничего подобного! Я имею в виду, что… Ты всегда мне нравилась. Черт возьми, просто посмотри на себя. Но я никогда не решалась об этом сказать — тем более после его смерти. Это ведь… — она замолчала, пытаясь подобрать слова под тяжелым, пристальным взглядом Амели. — Боже… Теперь я ощущаю себя так… глупо. Мне не стоило спрашивать. Прости. Просто… забудь об этом.

Амели резко схватила Лену за шорты, пока ту совсем не понесло, притянув её ближе и усадив себе на бедра.

— Лена, постой, — тихо пробормотала она, легко улыбаясь и убирая пряди волос с глаз девушки. Когда их взгляды пересеклись, Лена фыркнула, но не стала отворачиваться, хотя выглядела взволнованной и неуверенной.

Она уже знала, кем они были и кем они могли стать.

Без лишних слов Лена подалась вперед, и их губы встретились на полпути. Это показалось таким же привычным, как и их случайные проявления привязанности. Целовать Амели было так… естественно. Словно это было нечто само собой разумеющееся. И все же сердце Лены трепетало, гулко стуча в груди, а затем её губы растянулись в улыбке.

— Так о чем я говорила?.. — пробормотала девушка, когда они разорвали поцелуй.

Амели покачала головой, обвивая Лену руками и притягивая еще ближе.

— Если посудить… Кажется, будто мы уже некоторое время встречались.

Лена пожала плечами, закидывая руки на плечи Амели. Она скользнула пальцами по неаккуратной косичке, которую сделала чуть ранее, и начала аккуратно расплетать её.

— Немного трудно сказать… Долгое время ты была моей лучшей подругой, а теперь… Думаю, понятие дружбы размылось после того, как ты стала обнимать меня во сне.

Они совершенно забыли о фильме. С игривой улыбкой на лице восседающая сверху Лена аккуратно толкнула Амели в грудь, вынуждая ту откинуться на подушки.

— Что я еще могу сказать? Ты мягкая.

Спустя столько времени, что они провели вместе, стирая грань между дружбой и чем-то большим, это казалось естественным. Лена заскользила руками по спине женщины, слегка задевая ногтями обнаженную кожу под рубашкой. Хитро улыбаясь, она на выдохе спросила:

— Все в порядке?

На короткое мгновение Амели задумалась, как долго Лена была в неё влюблена. Руки девушки двигались со знанием дела, а каждый поцелуй и укус казался продуманным. Она была готова к тому, что это однажды произойдет. Не то чтобы Амели возражала — до тех пор, пока не осознала, насколько истосковалась по физической близости. Её тело трепетало от каждого нежного поцелуя и даже малейших прикосновений.

Амели едва ли не заскулила, когда Лена неожиданно остановилась.

— Ты ведь… не против?.. — борясь с волнением, спросила она, чтобы убедиться, что Амели действительно не возражает.

Француженка фыркнула, нежно заключая лицо девушки в свои ладони.

— Лена, буду откровенна: мой последний раз был почти год назад. — Амели легко улыбнулась, пускай за этим и скрывалось явственное намерение, чтобы с неё сорвали одежду.

К счастью, Лена все поняла и, усмехнувшись, сказала:

— О, в таком случае отлично!

Она отодвинулась назад и аккуратно устроилась между ног Амели, бормоча что-то себе под нос. А затем она наклонилась, грубо подаваясь бедрами вперед — низкий стон тут же потонул в не менее грубом поцелуе. В самом деле: прошло слишком много времени.

Амели схватила Лену за волосы и рубашку и прижала к себе настолько близко, насколько это было возможно. Каждый стон тонул в тихих вздохах и отчаянных поцелуях. Сгорающая от желания француженка едва могла ясно мыслить, когда девушка терлась своими бедрами о её. Она и не заметила, как Лена расстегнула пуговицы хлопковой рубашки, пока они не оторвались друг от друга. Обнаженную грудь неожиданно обдало прохладным ветерком.

— Да ты ненасытна… — Амели рассмеялась, тяжело дыша, но казалось, Лена и не собиралась давать ей возможность перевести дух. Аккуратно взяв женщину за запястья, она завела её руки за голову.

— Держись крепче, — англичанка игриво подмигнула, — потому что я не остановлюсь, пока ты не станешь выкрикивать мое имя.

Амели решила для себя, что ей более чем нравится эта сторона натуры Лены. Француженка вцепилась в обивку дивана и подушки, когда девушка повела дорожку легких поцелуев вдоль скулы и дальше, то слегка покусывая, то касаясь языком, заставляя женщину смеяться или же вздыхать. Она еще сильнее вцепилась в подушки, когда теплые ладони легли на бледную кожу, а большие пальцы дразняще заскользили по уже затвердевшим соскам. Лена радостно вздохнула, зарываясь лицом в грудь женщины. Кто знает, как долго она хотела это сделать.

Лена сбивчиво произнесла комплимент, нечто вроде «Боже, какая ты красивая», и на смену пальцам пришли горячие губы. Амели запрокинула голову и застонала, прекрасно зная, что карие глаза ловят каждое её движение.

Амели чувствовала, как все её естество трепетало. Она растеклась по дивану, отдаваясь прикосновениям и цепляясь пальцами за подушки, чтобы удержать себя на месте; вскоре это оказалось проще сказать, чем сделать. Лена прошлась по животу, а затем скользнула ладонью между ног, касаясь клитора через хлопковое белье. Амели тут же судорожно вздохнула и на мгновение замерла.

Она изумленно посмотрела на Лену, которая удивительно хорошо справлялась с несколькими задачами. Плотно обхватив губами начавший побаливать сосок, девушка взялась за пояс штанов и в одно движение стянула их вместе с трусами.

— К чему спешка? — спросила сорвавшимся голосом Амели, во рту которой пересохло.

Но не то чтобы она действительно возражала. Амели приподняла бедра, чтобы Лена могла вытащить из-под неё белье — девушка наконец оторвалась от её груди, но лишь для того, чтобы отбросить в сторону одежду.

— Я не понимаю, как у тебя хватает терпения на ожидание. У меня оно уже кончается, — пробормотала Лена, кусая свою нижнюю губу, скользя взглядом по прекрасной фигуре женщины.

— Где же твое чувство романтики? — поддразнила Амели, игриво водя пальцем по металлическому цилиндру, который лишь слегка выглядывал из-под свободной майки. Лена усмехнулась, ловя её руку и быстро целуя в костяшки пальцев.

— Вот ты сейчас так говоришь, а…

Амели еще сильнее сжала ладонь Лены и охнула от удивления; у неё буквально перехватило дыхание от усердия девушки. Даже Лена выглядела не менее ошеломленной, когда осознала, насколько влажно было у француженки между ног. Еще никогда она не была так довольна собой. Лицо Амели запылало — отчасти от смущения — а затем так же быстро приобрело нормальный оттенок. Пальцы Лены творили чудеса, по-прежнему танцуя снаружи, и это распаляло до изнеможения.

— Ладно-ладно, забудь, что я сказала, просто… — Амели не дали договорить — слова потонули в глубоком, головокружительном поцелуе, что она забыла, о чем шла речь. По крайней мере, пока не ощутила внутри два пальца. Амели разорвала поцелуй, издавая низкий стон и ругаясь себе под нос, и прислонила свой лоб ко лбу восхищенно моргающей Лены.

Она насаживалась на чужие пальцы в мучительно медленном ритме, стоная в подушку и смотря на англичанку из-под полуприкрытых век.

Лена ни за что в жизни не отвела бы взгляд.

— Черт возьми, это в самом деле происходит. — Она рассмеялась, быстро целуя Амели в щеку, и убирала пальцы, к огромному неодобрению женщины. Но не успела француженка и спросить, с какой стати Лена остановилась, как заметила озорной огонек, промелькнувший в глазах той.

— Что ты де…

Лена усмехнулась, берясь за края одеяла обеими руками, и подмигнула.

— Ничего! Скоро вернусь. — И, хихикнув, нырнула вниз, набросив одеяло на Амели и полностью закрываясь, не давая увидеть ничего. Лена веселилась подобно ребенку, построившему крепость из подушек. Смеясь, она закинула ноги Амели себе на плечи.

— Какого черта ты… О бо-оже… — женщина судорожно вздохнула, выгибаясь навстречу и цепляясь за все, до чего могла дотянуться, пытаясь не раствориться в экстазе.

— Полегче. — Лена отстранилась, слегка приподнимая край одеяла, и бросила мимолетный взгляд на пытающуюся отдышаться Амели. — Не забывай, какие любопытные твои соседи.

Пошарив руками, Лена залезла под подушки, чтобы достать пульт. Чуть не уронив его два раза, она увеличила громкость, чтобы заглушить громкие стоны, которые совались с губ Амели, когда девушка снова исчезла под одеялом.

Не имея возможности видеть ничего, кроме ритмично двигающейся головы между её ног, и пользуясь тем, что они были одни, Амели позволила потоку ругательств и молитв на французском вырваться наружу. В ответ из-под одеяла послышалось довольное хмыканье.

— Какие очаровательные звуки… — игриво промурлыкала Лена, явно наслаждаясь длинными, рваными стонами после того, что она вытворяла своим языком.

— Л-лена… Клянусь Бо…

Телевизор едва смог заглушить громкий вскрик Амели, когда губы Лены сомкнулись вокруг её клитора, а к языку присоединились два пальца. Француженка изогнулась так, что едва не упала с дивана, вцепляясь в подушки побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. И тут она не выдержала: сбросила одеяло и наконец увидела, какие удивительные вещи вытворяла своим языком девушка, при этом широко улыбаясь.

— Ты… Самоуверенная… Засранка… — тяжело дыша, произнесла Амели, не в силах сдержать смеха между тихими стонами, двигая в такт бедрами. Лена не прекращала широко улыбаться. Оторвав пальцы от дивана, француженка вцепилась в непослушные каштановые волосы, притягивая девушку ближе и вместе с тем впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Лена что-то промурлыкала в ответ, еще быстрее двигая рукой и еще активнее работая языком, при этом не разрывая зрительного контакта.

Амели не хватило надолго.

Схватив ближайшую подушку, француженка уткнулась в неё лицом, выкрикивая имя девушки до тех пор, пока легкие не начали болеть. Она замерла, мелко подрагивая. Рука Лены задвигалась еще быстрее — и Амели содрогнулась от оргазма, накрывшего её с головой.

Лена осталась в той же позе, в какой и была, терпеливо ожидая, когда женщина ослабит хватку. Она выпустила подушку, и та медленно сползла с лица, явив крайне удовлетворенную и утомленную Амели.

— Если бы ты только знала, как долго я хотела это сделать…

Амели опустила взгляд — Лена облизнула губы и положила голову на внутреннюю часть бедра, выводя пальцами круги на животе.

— Могу представить… — француженка усмехнулась, разжимая пальцы и выпуская каштановые волосы, и нежно накрыла щеку Лены своей ладонью. Женщина легко улыбнулась, когда англичанка подалась вперед, как кошка, требующая внимания хозяина. Амели прошлась большим пальцем по её губам, намереваясь вытереть их, но у Лены были другие планы на этот счет. Она открыла рот и втянула в него палец, совершая языком настолько знакомые движения, что лицо француженки запылало.

— Тише, тише. Дай мне отдышаться, _cherie_ , — рассмеялась Амели, улыбаясь настолько широко, что у неё начали болеть щеки. Поймав англичанку за подбородок, женщина аккуратно притянула её к себе — Лена тут же выползла из-под одеяла и легла поверх обнаженного тела.

— Я хотела бы делать это снова и снова, и этого все равно было бы недостаточно, чтобы показать, как много ты для меня значишь, — пробормотала Лена, словно находясь в помутненном состоянии, в то время как Амели держала её в нескольких дюймах от своих губ. Англичанка тихо вздохнула, чувствуя прилив энергии; она снова была полна сил. Возможно, это предвещало что-то интересное в будущем.

А пока Лена наклонилась вперед, легко ударяясь своим лбом о лоб Амели.

— Ты и так настрадалась.

— _Merci_ , Лена, но…

Амели выдержала паузу, опустив взгляд на свечение между ними.

— Не прибедняйся, — пробормотала француженка, касаясь центра хроноускорителя и с некоторым восхищением глядя на мягкие тени, которые тот отбрасывал, и провела пальцем по внешнему ободу.

И тогда Амели в голову пришла мысль. В её глазах промелькнул озорной огонек, и она спросила:

— А эта штука водонепроницаемая?

Нескольких дней отдыха оказалось более чем достаточно.

Когда Лена с Амели вернулись, держась за руки, многие агенты отошли в сторонку, чтобы обменяться деньгами, которые они поставили. Судя по всему, чуть ли не каждый знал, что рано или поздно все придет к этому, и потому воспользовался шансом подзаработать.

— Амели.

Беря винтовку из индивидуального шкафчика, француженка повернулась, чтобы поприветствовать свою наставницу. Женщина сделала верную и крупную ставку и потому буквально сияла от радости.

— Капитан.

— Вольно. Как прошел ваш отдых?

К счастью, воротник формы Амели полностью закрывал шею. Лене же пришлось достать старый пилотный шарф, чтобы спрятать огромные синяки и засосы.

— Он был весьма кстати. Мы ничего не пропустили?

Ана пожала плечами и качнула головой, призывая проследовать за ней. Амели повесила винтовку через плечо, и они двинулись к стрельбищу.

— Ничего важного. Кажется, Джек решил приберечь самое интересное для вас двоих. — Ана выдержала паузу. — Вы отличная команда.

— Ну, кто-то же должен следить за тем, чтобы она возвращалась домой целой и невредимой, — усмехнулась Амели, оглядываясь через плечо на ряд свеженакленных плакатов. Почти на всех из них была улыбающаяся Трейсер с горящими глазами на фоне основателей Overwatch.

— А что насчет тебя? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Амели выдержала паузу, прежде чем ответить, глядя на отдаляющуюся и становящуюся все меньше штаб-квартиру, в то время как подъемник увозил их в горы. Двери распахнулись, открыв вид на пустынную местность, где она привыкла тренироваться по одну сторону, и огромный комплекс штаб-квартиры Overwatch по другую. Амели покачала головой и отмахнулась.

— Возможно, сложись все иначе… Могло быть намного хуже.


End file.
